


Don’t Look Back in Anger

by NightsLikeThis



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, New Couple, Reaction, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsLikeThis/pseuds/NightsLikeThis
Summary: Kate tells Luke about his kiss with Emaline. Luke thinks somethings fishy about it. Kate confronts Emaline.SPOILERS FOR THE WHOLE SEASON OBVIOUSLYtitle from Oasis





	Don’t Look Back in Anger

Kate doesn’t want to believe Luke.

But she also doesn’t want to assume that what he’s saying is purely out of jealousy. He’s turned a new leaf, changing the movie, getting their parents back together, caring about the friendship they’ve created. She just can’t be certain that his assumptions about Emaline are in her best interest, not when this wouldn’t be his first scheme to win Kate’s heart.

She’s not sure why she told Luke they’d kissed in the first place, but after the night of pizza and laughs with her father and Sherry, she couldn’t hold it in anymore. Something about being on cloud 9 makes you want to share that joy. So she tells him, “Emaline kissed me tonight,” she says like she’s never been more excited.

Luke isn’t scornful at first, he’s curious, happy even.

“What? Really? Does she like you like that?” He asks, with that twinkly perfect smile that Kate can’t help but enjoy.

“Yeah. And she told me a few days ago that she likes me but this kind of made it all real and I’m so happy. I just. I can’t even explain,” Kate gushes to the boy.

This is where he backtracks. “Wait. You don’t think maybe she’s just using you? A rebound from Oliver?”

Kate hadn’t thought of that. Not until he said it.

She tries her best to deflect all insecurities in front of Luke. “That’s funny Luke, but I don’t think so.”

He leaves it with “As long as you’re sure”, and that would be fine if Kate was sure, but she’s not.

So she’s stuck at her locker staring into space as she tries to collect her thoughts.

It takes the bell ringing and Emaline pinching her on the arm to break her out of her daze.

“You okay, sweetie?” Emaline questions, a mix of concern and glee on her face.

“Yeah,” Kate rushes out, “I just i was thinking about, um, you actually.”

“I bet you were, cutie,” Emaline rasps, playing with a piece of the taller girl’s hair and grinning up at her seductively.

“We should probably get to class,” Kate says practically wrestling herself away from the blonde’s proximity.

“Wait,” She demands, latching onto the other girl’s retreating hand, pulling Kate to look her in the eye, “you sure you’re okay?” She asks again, this time only the concern apparent on her face.

“Yeah. Um We’ll uh we’ll talk later. Meet you here after school?”

“Definitely, sweetie.” Emaline finishes the conversation, pulling Kate’s hand that had still been resting in her own up to her mouth and leaving a light kiss on her knuckles.

When Kate walks away, she can’t imagine the torture of sitting through her next three classes before the end of the day.

She thinks it’s pathetic. It’s only been a few days since Emaline confessed her feelings, only a single day since they kissed and Kate’s fingers are already itching to be held, her lips feel lonely. And although she knows how pathetic it is, she can’t stop the way her leg bounces for the next few hours, the way she pulls at her fingers, and taps her pencil.

When she’s heading back to her locker once more, Emaline already standing there, a ring pop in her mouth, red this time, as she glances back and forth through the hallway filled with teachers and students and the view brings Kate to two conclusions.

Emaline eats too much candy.

Emaline is too cool to worry about cavities.

And maybe she forgets for a split second that it’s possible that Emaline actually likes her. She pretends that she’s not about to ruin it all, not about to tell the older girl to cut the crap before they get into deep and Kate’s heart is broken and Emaline is still messed up because of Oliver.

Before she knows it, an agreement has been reached between the two girls to head back to Emaline’s house to hang out. And that’s fine and all but they have to walk and Kate is having a hard time keeping it together. Because they aren’t holding hands and that’s probably because Kate’s holding the handlebars of her bike as they walk alongside each other. And Emaline is talking about how her mother freaked out when she pierced her nose, but all Kate can think of is how malleable the older girl truly is. When Emaline was with Oliver, she went for revealing clothing, dramatic makeup, attention seeking hairdos. And now, when Emaline “likes” Kate, she’s pierced her nose, toned down the hair spray, and has strayed from intense lipstick.

All to please her lover.

The realization is too intense.

Kate’s blanked out half way through the conversation, leaving room for Emaline to ask “are you sure you’re okay?” once more.

“Can we just wait til we get inside to talk?”

Emaline doesn’t answer. Just urges her agreement with her new silence. They stay that way until Emaline puts her key into her front door, takes her upstairs to her room, closes the door behind them. “You can sit on my bed,” is the first time Emaline opens her mouth again.

And it’s awkward. Emaline really nervous, but trying to smile away her worry. Kate shuffling towards her bed and carefully taking off her book bag, her eyes glued to the floor.

Emaline decides to take charge, moving across the room to sit next to the other girl. “So what’s wrong?”

“You said you like me the other day, and I know this might sound crazy, but I just wanna know the truth. Are you using me to get over Oliver?”

And Kate thinks maybe she’s just ruined everything before it even started. Because how could Emaline possibly answer that without kicking her out of her house and never speaking to her again.

But Emaline has a habit of surprising her. So instead of a slap across the face, she’s resting her fingers just beneath her chin. “What makes you think that?”

“Well, I wasn’t thinking that and then Luke said-“

“Luke?” Emaline cuts her off.

“Look, I know you’re not Luke’s biggest fan being that he’s technically my ex boyfriend, but he means well. He just thought that maybe I should watch my back. And it kind of made sense. You’ve changed so much since Oliver left and I just thought maybe you were confirming to be the person you thought that I would like. Piercing your nose, dressing down. I didn’t want to believe him, but it made some sense.” Kate rushes out in a fit of energy.

“Kate,” Emaline starts off, a voice more vulnerable than the day on the steps, “I changed so much because I was pretending to be someone I wasn’t. I was picking fights in the hallway to keep his attention, pretending to hook up with other people to make him jealous. When I started dating him I had feelings for him, but I got too attached to the idea of us as a couple. He was my only friend, my entire world. And for me to put everything into one person, and then for them to leave me without a simple goodbye proves that I didn’t mean shit to him. And at first, yeah, I was jealous of you, that you could just be yourself and not care about what people think, but that admiration turned into me staring at you at lunch and looking for your face in the hallway. I’ve had a crush on you for months. I was just too scared to let Oliver go. Too afraid to let my guard down and just be myself.”

She pauses.

And continues in a whisper, a tear rolling down her eye.

“But you make me feel like I don’t have to pretend. Luke was right: I have changed, but it’s because you broke down all my walls”

Kate’s not worried anymore, sees Emaline’s honesty in the short breaths she’s taking, in the shine of her eyes.

“Em, don’t cry,” Kate wishes, reaching out to her, pulling her face awkwardly between her neck and chest, Emaline hunched into her crying, her arms around Kate’s torso, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was just paranoid, and i guess I thought you liking me was too good to be true and there had to be a catch. I understand if you never wanna speak to me again.”

Emaline sits up when Kate has finished speaking, “I could never stop speaking to you, you make me better, you should know that by now, sweetie”

So Kate tries to initiate a kiss for the first time and Emaline responds by leaning in as well. And when their lips touch, the older girl’s hand caresses Kate’s cheek and it feels like the first time all over. This time with more tears, more passion. “I’m sorry I questioned you” Kate is saying when they find it in them to pull apart.

“No,” the shorter girl affirms, “when I was with Oliver we could never have conversations like that. Where we let things out, figure it out together. I want us to be different”

“Us?” Kate asks like it’s some foreign concept.

“Yeah, sweetie, me and you”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Everything sucks because this fanfic is over
> 
> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> I’m probably gonna leave this as one chapter but if you want me to start a series of one shots let me know. 
> 
> If you have any prompts for me to write of this pairing send them to me on tumblr: eyesfadefromgreentogray   
> Or dm me on instagram:  
> Rjbower17
> 
> I also write Trimberly and Peterick on here if you wanna check those out as well
> 
> Thx for reading !!!!


End file.
